A rising number of solutions having specific embodiments and performance being disclosed in the art, which intend to exploit and convert the energy of the streaming air into other type of energy. In fact it is intended to convert into electric or other type of energy—the most widely known systems are for example those used for pumping or heating water.
In the framework of the alternative energy programs the more effective exploitation of the wind energy becomes more and more considerable worldwide. The wind turbines having horizontal axis are the most widely spread constructions primarily in the case of a great performance demand; constructions having three blades are most frequently used, operation of which is well known in the art.
A disadvantage of the latter is that its effective operation may be achieved in great heights only, due to the highest speed of the wind in these levels.
Further disadvantage is due to a feature involving a constant need to orientate the plane of the blades always perpendicularly to the velocity vector of the wind and to change the angle of blades, in order to obtain the optimal and effective energy producing level.
Such a multidirectional movement makes great demands upon the system, that is the adequate technical requirements can be met by very expensive solutions only.
A further disadvantage of such a wind turbine system is that its construction requires a high quantity of materials to be located at great heights as well.
Wind turbines with horizontal axis can exploit the energy to be converted in a surface defined by its plane of blades only.
Furthermore, these systems can exploit the wind energy effectively in a narrow range of wind speed only.
To overcome these disadvantages of the systems with horizontal axis many solutions have been proposed in the art using wind turbines with vertical axis.
Such type of solutions is disclosed for example in the patent documents U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,929, U.S. Pat. No. 6,749,393, US2005079054, DE4122919, JP2006037898 and DE102005041600. Common disadvantage of these solution is that their construction is very complicated and expensive.
The main aspect of the present invention is to provide a wind turbine having vertical axis on the basis of the theoretical solutions of a new mathematical concept relating to the energetic system of fluid mechanics.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a wind power plant operating always in the same manner, in contrast with the prior art plants, without a feed-back regulation and independently of actual wind direction, and having a minimum flow resistance—that is having a high effectiveness—due to a balance between the torques affected on the inlet and outlet sides of the plant and to its novel geometrical configuration, and having a simple construction and a low cost of maintenance, and further having an ability to work effectively even in weak wind circumstances and sites, and being insusceptible to both sudden changes and distribution of wind load as a function of height.